sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Επιστήμες
Επιστήμες Sciences thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος Επιστημών. Κατάλογος Ονομασία, Ορισμός *Ακαρεολογία , (acarology), study of mites * , (accidence), grammar book; science of inflections in grammar * , (aceology), therapeutics * , (acology), study of medical remedies *Ακουστική , (acoustics), science of sound *Αδενολογία , (adenology), study of glands *Αιδοιολογία , (aedoeology), science of generative organs *Αεροβιολογία , (aerobiology), study of airborne organisms * , (aerodonetics), science or study of gliding *Αεροδυναμική , (aerodynamics), dynamics of gases; science of movement in a flow of air or gas *Αερολιθολογία , (aerolithology), study of aerolites; meteorites * Αερολογία, (aerology), study of the atmosphere aerophilately collecting of air-mail stamps *Αεροστατική , (aerostatics), science of air pressure; art of ballooning * , (agonistics), art and theory of prize-fighting *Αγριολογία , (agriology), the comparative study of primitive peoples *Αγροβιολογία , (agrobiology), study of plant nutrition; soil yields * Αγρολογία, (agrology), study of agricultural soils *Αγρονομική , (agronomics), study of productivity of land * Αγρωστωλογία, (agrostology), science or study of grasses *Αληθειολογία , (alethiology), study of truth * , (algedonics science of pleasure and pain * Αλγολογία, (algology), study of algae *Αναισθησιολογία , (anaesthesiology), study of anaesthetics * , (anaglyptics), art of carving in bas-relief * , (anagraphy), art of constructing catalogues *Ανδραγωγία , (andragogy), science of teaching adults * Ανεμολογία, (anemology), study of winds *Αγγελολογία , (angelology), study of angels * Αγγειολογία, (angiology), study of blood flow and lymphatic system *Ανθρωποβιολογία , (anthropobiology study of human biology *Ανθρωπολογία, (anthropology), study of human cultures *Αφνολογία , (aphnology), science of wealth *Μελισσολογία , (apiology), study of bees * Αραχνολογία, (arachnology), study of spiders * Αρχαιολογία, (archaeology), study of human material remains *Αρχελογία , (archelogy), the study of first principles *Αρχολογία , (archology), science of the origins of government * , (arctophily), study of teddy bears *Αρεολογία , (areology), study of Mars * , (aretaics), the science of virtue * , (aristology), the science or art of dining *Αρθρολογία , (arthrology), study of joints * Αστακολογία, (astacology), the science of crayfish * Ασθενιολογία, (astheniology), study of diseases of weakening and aging *Αστρογεωλογία , (astrogeology), study of extraterrestrial geology *Αστρολογία , (astrology), study of influence of stars on people * Αστρομετεωρολογία, (astrometeorology), study of effect of stars on climate *Αστρονομία , (astronomy), study of celestial bodies *Αστροφυσική , (astrophysics), study of behaviour of interstellar matter * Αστροσεισμολογία, (astroseismology), study of star oscillations *Ατμολογία , (atmology), the science of aqueous vapour *Ωδολογία , (audiology), study of hearing *Αυτοικολογία , (autecology study of ecology of one species *Αυτολογία , (autology), scientific study of oneself * Αυξολογία, (auxology), science of growth *Αβιονική , (avionics), the science of electronic devices for aircraft *Αξιολογία , (axiology), the science of the ultimate nature of values *Βακτηριολογία , (bacteriology), study of bacteria * , (balneology), the science of the therapeutic use of baths *Βαροδυναμική , (barodynamics), science of the support and mechanics of bridges *Βαρυτολογία , (barology), study of gravitation * , (batology), the study of brambles *Βιβλιολογία , (bibliology), study of books *Βιβλιοτική , (bibliotics), study of documents to determine authenticity * Βιοοικολογία, (bioecology), study of interaction of life in the environment *Βιολογία , (biology), study of life * Βιομετρική, (biometrics), study of biological measurement * Βιονομική, (bionomics), study of organisms interacting in their environments * Βοτανική, (botany ), study of plants * Βρωματολογία, (bromatology), study of food *Βροντολογία , (brontology), scientific study of thunder *Βρυολογία , (bryology), the study of mosses and liverworts *Κακογενική , (cacogenics), study of racial degeneration *Καλιολογία , (caliology), study of bird's nests *Θερμοτική , (calorifics), study of heat * , (cambistry), science of international exchange * , (campanology), the art of bell ringing *Καρκινολογία , (carcinology), study of crabs and other crustaceans * Καρδιολογία, (cardiology), study of the heart * , (caricology), study of sedges *Καρπολογία , (carpology), study of fruit * , (cartophily), the hobby of collecting cigarette cards * , (castramentation), the art of designing a camp * Κατακουστική, (catacoustics), science of echoes or reflected sounds *Καταλακτική , (catalactics), science of commercial exchange *Κατεχεκτική , (catechectics), the art of teaching by question and answer *Κητολογία , (cetology), study of whales and dolphins *Χαλκογραφία , (chalcography), the art of engraving on copper or brass * Χαλκοτριπτική, (chalcotriptics), art of taking rubbings from ornamental brasses *Χαολογία , (chaology), the study of chaos or chaos theory *Χαρακτηρρολογία , (characterology), study of development of character * Χημεία, (chemistry), study of properties of substances * Χειροκοσμητική, (chirocosmetics), beautifying the hands; art of manicure * Χειρογραφία, (chirography), study of handwriting or penmanship *Χειρολογία , (chirology), study of the hands * Χειροποδία, (chiropody), medical science of feet *Χωρολογία , (chorology), science of the geographic description of anything *Χρηματιστική , (chrematistics), the study of wealth; political economy * Χρονοβιολογία, (chronobiology), study of biological rhythms *Χρυσολογία , (chrysology), study of precious metals * , (ciselure), the art of chasing metal * Κλιματολογία, (climatology), study of climate *Κλινολογία , (clinology), study of aging or individual decline after maturity * Κωδικολογία, (codicology), study of manuscripts *Κολεοπτερολογία , (coleopterology), study of beetles and weevils *Κομητολογία , (cometology), study of comets * , (conchology), study of shells *Κοσμητολογία , (cosmetology), study of cosmetics *Κοσμολογία , (cosmology), study of the universe *Κρανιολογία , (craniology), study of the skull *Εγκληματολογία , (criminology), study of crime; criminals *Κρυοβιολογία , (cryobiology), study of life under cold conditions *Κρυπτολογία , (cryptology), study of codes *Κτητολογία , (ctetology), study of the inheritance of acquired characteristics * Κυτταρολογία, (cytology) study of living cells * Δακτυλιολογία, (dactyliology), study of rings *Δακτυλογραφία , (dactylography), the study of fingerprints *Δακτυλολογία , (dactylology), study of sign language * Δελτιολογία, (deltiology), the collection and study of picture postcards *Δεμολογία , (demology), study of human behaviour * Δαιμονολογία, (demonology ), study of demons * Δενδροχρονολογία, (dendrochronology), study of tree rings * Δενδρολογία, (dendrology ), study of trees * Δεοντολογία, (deontology), the theory or study of moral obligation *Δερματογλυφική , (dermatoglyphics), the study of skin patterns and fingerprints * Δερματολογία, (dermatology), study of skin *Δεσμολογία , (desmology), study of ligaments * Διαβολογία, (diabology), study of devils * Διαγραφική, (diagraphics), art of making diagrams or drawings * Διαλεκτολογία, (dialectology), study of dialects * Διοπτρική, (dioptrics), study of light refraction * Διπλωματική, (diplomatics), science of deciphering ancient writings and texts *Διπλωματολογία , (diplomatology), study of diplomats *Δοκιμολογία , (docimology), the art of assaying *Δοσιολογία , (dosiology), the study of doses *Δραματουργία , (dramaturgy), art of producing and staging dramatic works *Δυσγενική , (dysgenics), the study of racial degeneration *Δυστελεολογία , (dysteleology), study of purposeless organs *Εκκλησιολογία , (ecclesiology), study of church affairs * Εκκρινολογία, (eccrinology), study of excretion *Οικολογία , (ecology), study of environment *Οικονομία , (economics), study of material wealth *Εδαφολογία , (edaphology), study of soils *Αιγυπτιολογία , (Egyptology), study of ancient Egypt *Οικιστική , (oecistics), study of human settlement * Ηλεκτροχημεία, (electrochemistry), study of relations between electricity and chemicals * Ηλεκτρολογία, (electrology), study of electricity * Ηλεκτροστατική, (electrostatics), study of static electricity *Εμβριολογία , (embryology), study of embryos *Εμετολογία , (emetology), study of vomiting * Εμμηνολογία, (emmenology), the study of menstruation *Ενδημιολογία , (endemiology), study of local diseases *Ενδοκρινολογία , (endocrinology), study of glands *Αινιγματολογία , (enigmatology), study of enigmas * Εντομολογία, (entomology), study of insects *Ενδοζωολογία , (entozoology), study of parasites that live inside larger organisms *Ενζυμολογία , (enzymology), study of enzymes *Εφηβιατρική , (ephebiatrics), branch of medicine dealing with adolescence *Επιδημιολογία , (epidemiology), study of diseases; epidemics * Επιστημολογία, (epistemology), study of grounds of knowledge *Ερημολογία , (eremology), study of deserts * Εργολογία, (ergology), study of effects of work on humans *Εργονομία , (ergonomics), study of people at work *Διαφυγολογία , (escapology), study of freeing oneself from constraints *Εσχατολογία , (eschatology), study of death; final matters *Εθνογενική , (ethnogeny), study of origins of races or ethnic groups *Εθνολογία , (ethnology), study of cultures * Εθνομεθοδολογία, (ethnomethodology), study of everyday communication * Εθνομουσικολογία, (ethnomusicology), study of comparative musical systems *Ηθολογία , (ethology), study of natural or biological character * Ηθονομική, (ethonomics), study of economic and ethical principles of a society * Αιτιολογία, (etiology), the science of causes; especially of disease *Ετυμολογία , (etymology), study of origins of words *Ευθενική , (euthenics), science concerned with improving living conditions *Εξωβιολογία , (exobiology), study of extraterrestrial life * Ανθοκομία, (floristry), the art of cultivating and selling flowers *Ποταμολογία , (fluviology), study of watercourses * Μελλοντολογία, (futurology), study of future *Απορριματολογία , (garbology), study of garbage *Γαστρεντολογία , (gastroenterology), study of stomach; intestines *Γαστρονομία , (gastronomy), study of fine dining * , (gemmology), study of gems and jewels * Γενεαλογία, (genealogy), study of descent of families *Γενεσιολογία , (genesiology), study of reproduction and heredity *Γενεθλιολογία , (genethlialogy), the art of casting horoscopes *Γεωχημεία , (geochemistry), study of chemistry of the earth's crust * Γεωχρονολογία, (geochronology), study of measuring geological time * Γεωγενική, (geogeny), science of the formation of the earth's crust *Γεωγονία , (geogony), study of formation of the earth * Γεωγραφία, (geography), study of surface of the earth and its inhabitants *Γεωλογία , (geology), study of earth's crust * Γεωμορφογενική, (geomorphogeny), study of the origins of land forms *Γεωπονική , (geoponics), study of agriculture * Γεωτεχνική, (geotechnics), study of increasing habitability of the earth * Γηρατολογία, (geratology), study of decadence and decay *Γηροκομική , (gerocomy), study of old age * Γεροντολογία, (gerontology), study of the elderly; aging *Γιγαντολογία , (gigantology), study of giants *Παγετωνολογία , (glaciology study of ice ages and glaciation * Γλωσσολογία, (glossology), study of language; study of the tongue *Γλυπτογραγία , (glyptography), the art of engraving on gems * Γλυπτολογία, (glyptology), study of gem engravings *Γνωμονική , (gnomonics), the art of measuring time using sundials * Γνωσιολογία, (gnosiology), study of knowledge *Γνωτοβιολογία , (gnotobiology), study of life in germ-free conditions *Γραμινολογία , (graminology study of grasses * Γραμματολογία, (grammatology study of systems of writing *Γραφημική , (graphemics), study of systems of representing speech in writing * Γραφολογία, (graphology), study of handwriting * Δημοσκοπική, (gromatics ), science of surveying *Γυναικολογία , (gynaecology), study of women’s physiology *Γυροστατική , (gyrostatics), the study of rotating bodies *Αγιολογία , (hagiology), study of saints *Αλιευτική , (halieutics), study of fishing * Αμαρτολογία, (hamartiology), study of sin * Αρμονική, (harmonics), study of musical acoustics *Ηδονική , (hedonics), part of ethics or psychology dealing with pleasure * Ελκολογία, (helcology), study of ulcers *Ηλιολογία , (heliology), science of the sun *Ελμινθολογία , (helminthology), study of worms *Αιματολογία , (hematology), study of blood *Εορτολογία , (heortology), study of religious feasts *Ηπατολογία , (hepatology), study of liver * Οικοσημολογία, (heraldry), study of coats of arms * Αιρεσιολογία, (heresiology), study of heresies * Ερπετολογία, (herpetology), study of reptiles and amphibians * Ιερολογία, (hierology), science of sacred matters * Ιππιατρική, (hippiatrics), study of diseases of horses *Ιππολογία , (hippology), the study of horses *Ιστολογία , (histology), study of the tissues of organisms * Ιστοριογραφία, (historiography study of writing history * Ιστοριολογία, (historiology), study of history * , (homiletics), the art of preaching *Οπλολογία , (hoplology), the study of weapons *Ωρογραφία , (horography), art of constructing sundials or clocks *Ωρολογία , (horology), science of time measurement * , (horticulture), study of gardening *Υδροβιολογία , (hydrobiology), study of aquatic organisms *Υδροδυναμική , (hydrodynamics), study of movement in liquids * Υδρογεωλογία, (hydrogeology), study of ground water * Υδρογραφία, (hydrography), study of investigating bodies of water *Υδροκινητική , (hydrokinetics), study of motion of fluids *Υδρολογία , (hydrology), study of water resources *Υδρομετεωρολογία , (hydrometeorology), study of atmospheric moisture * Υδροπαθητική, (hydropathy), study of treating diseases with water * Υετολογία, (hyetology), science of rainfall * Υγειαστική, (hygiastics), science of health and hygiene *Υγειενική , (hygienics), study of sanitation; health * Υγειολογία, (hygiology), hygienics; study of cleanliness * Υγρολογία, (hygrology), study of humidity * Υγρομετρία, (hygrometry), science of humidity * Υμνογραφία, (hymnography), study of writing hymns * Υμνολογία, (hymnology), study of hymns * Υπνολογία, (hypnology), study of sleep; study of hypnosis * Υψογραφία, (hypsography), science of measuring heights *Ιαματολογία , (iamatology), study of remedies *Ιατρομαθηματικά , (iatromathematics), archaic practice of medicine in conjunction with astrology *Ιχνογραφία , (ichnography), art of drawing ground plans * Ιχνολογία, (ichnology), science of fossilized footprints *Ιχθυολογία , (ichthyology), study of fish *Εικονογραφία , (iconography), study of drawing symbols *Εικονολογία , (iconology), study of icons; symbols * Ιδεογενική, (ideogeny), study of origins of ideas *Ιδιωματολογία , (idiomology), study of idiom, jargon or dialect * Ανοσογενετική, (immunogenetics), study of genetic characteristics of immunity * Ανοσολογία, (immunology), study of immunity *Ανοσοπαθολογία , (immunopathology), study of immunity to disease *Εντομολογία , (insectology), study of insects *Ειρηνολογία , (irenology ), the study of peace *Ιριδολογία , (iridology ), study of iris *Καλολογία , (calology), study of beauty *Καρυολογία , (caryology), study of cell nuclei * , (kidology study of kidding * Κινηματική, (kinematics), study of motion *Κινησική , (kinesics), study of gestural communication *Κινησιολογία , (kinesiology), study of human movement and posture *Κινητική , (kinetics), study of forces producing or changing motion *Κονιολογία , (koniology), study of atmospheric pollutants and dust * Κτεινολογία, (ktenology science of putting people to death *Κυματολογία , (cymatology), study of wave motion * , (labeorphily), collection and study of beer bottle labels *Λαριθμική , (larithmics), study of population statistics *Λαρυγγολογία , (laryngology), study of larynx *Λεπιδοπτερολογία , (lepidopterology), study of butterflies and moths *Λεπρολογία , (leprology), study of leprosy * Λεξικολογία, (lexicology), study of words and their meanings * Λεξιγραφία, (lexigraphy), art of definition of words *Λειχηνολογία , (lichenology), study of lichens * , (limacology study of slugs *Λιμνοβιολογία , (limnobiology), study of freshwater ecosystems *Λιμνολογία , (limnology study of bodies of fresh water *Γλωσσολογία , (linguistics), study of language * Λιθολογία, (lithology), study of rocks *Λειτουργιολογία , (liturgiology), study of liturgical forms and church rituals * Λοιμωξολογία, (loimology), study of plagues and epidemics * , (loxodromy), study of sailing along rhumb-lines *Μαγειρική , (magirics), art of cookery * , (magnanerie ), art of raising silkworms * , (magnetics), study of magnetism * Μαλακιολογία, (malacology), study of molluscs *Μαλαριολογία , (malariology), study of malaria * Θηλαστικολογία, (mammalogy), study of mammals * , (manège), the art of horsemanship *Μαρτυρολογία , (martyrology), study of martyrs *Θηλαστικολογία , (mastology study of mammals *Μαθηματικά , (mathematics study of magnitude, number, and forms * Μηχανική, (mechanics study of action of force on bodies * , (meconology study of or treatise concerning opium *Μελισσολογία , (melittology study of bees *Μερολογία , (mereology study of part-whole relationships * Μεσολογία, (mesology ecology * Μεταλλογενική, (metallogeny study of the origin and distribution of metal deposits * Μεταλλογραφία, (metallography study of the structure and constitution of metals * Μεταλλουργία, (metallurgy study of alloying and treating metals *Μεταφυσική , (metaphysics study of principles of nature and thought * Μεταπολιτική, (metapolitics study of politics in theory or abstract * Μεταψυχολογία, (metapsychology study of nature of the mind * Μετεωριτική, (meteoritics the study of meteors * Μετεωρολογία, (meteorology study of weather *Μετρική , (metrics study of versification * Μετρολογία, (metrology science of weights and measures * Μικροανατομία, (microanatomy study of microscopic tissues * Μικροβιολογία, (microbiology study of microscopic organisms *Μικροκλιματολογία, (microclimatology study of local climates * Μικρολογία, (micrology study or discussion of trivialities *Μικροπαλαιοντολογία , (micropalaeontology study of microscopic fossils *Μικροφυτολογία , (microphytology study of very small plant life *Μεταλλειολογία , (mineralogy study of minerals * Μυλολογία, (molinology study of mills and milling *Μομμιολογία , (momilogy study of mummies *Μορφολογία , (morphology study of forms and the development of structures * Βρυολογία, (muscology the study of mosses * Μουσειολογία, (museology the study of museums *Μουσικολογία , (musicology study of music *Μυκητολογία , (mycology study of funguses *Μυολογία , (myology study of muscles *Μυρμηκολογία , (myrmecology study of ants * Μυθολογία, (mythology study of myths; fables; tales *Ναολογία , (naology study of church or temple *Αρχιτεκτονική , (architecture * , (nasology study of the nose * Ναυτική, (nautics art of navigation * Νηματολογία, (nematology the study of nematodes *Νεογνολογία , (neonatology study of newborn babies * Νεοσσολογία, (neossology study of nestling birds *Νεφολογία , (nephology study of clouds *Νεφρολογία , (nephrology study of the kidneys *Νευροβιολογία , (neurobiology study of anatomy of the nervous system *Νευρολογία , (neurology study of nervous system * Νευροφυσιολογία, (neuropsychology study of relation between brain and behaviour *Νευροϋπνωλογία , (neurypnology study of hypnotism *Φωλεολογία , (nidology), study of nests * , (nomology), the science of the laws; especially of the mind *Νοολογία , (noology), science of the intellect *Νοσολογία , (nosology), study of diseases *Νοστολογία , (nostology), study of senility * , (notaphily ), collecting of bank-notes and cheques *Αριθμολογία , (numerology), study of numbers *Νομισματική , (numismatics), study of coins * Νυμφολογία, (nymphology ), study of nymphs *Μαιευτική , (obstetrics), study of midwifery *Ωκεανογραφία , (oceanography), study of oceans *Ωκεανολογία , (oceanology), study of oceans * , (odology), science of the hypothetical mystical force of od *Οδοντολογία , (odontology), study of teeth * Οινπλογία, (oenology), study of wines *Οικολογία , (oicology), science of housekeeping * Οσφρητολογία, (olfactology), study of the sense of smell *Ομβρολογία , (ombrology), study of rain * Ογκολογία, (oncology), study of tumours * Ονειρολογία, (oneirology), study of dreams * Ονομασιολογία, (onomasiology), study of nomenclature * Ονομαστική, (onomastics), study of proper names *Οντολογία , (ontology science of pure being; the nature of things *Ωολογία , (oology study of eggs * Οφιολογία, (ophiology study of snakes *Οφθαλμολογία , (ophthalmology study of eye diseases *Οπτική , (optics study of light *Οπτολογία , (optology study of sight * Οπτομετρία, (optometry science of examining the eyes * , (orchidology study of orchids *Ορνιθολογία , (ornithology study of birds *Ουρολογία , (orology study of mountains * , (orthoepy study of correct pronunciation * Ορθογραφία, (orthography study of spelling * Ορθοπτερολογία, (orthopterology study of cockroaches *Ορυκτολογία , (oryctology), mineralogy or paleontology *Οσμητική , (osmics), scientific study of smells * Οσμολογία, (osmology), study of smells and olfactory processes * Οσφρησιολογία, (osphresiology), study of the sense of smell *Οστεολογία , (osteology), study of bones *Ωτολογία , (otology), study of the ear *Ωτορινολαρυγγολογία , (otorhinolaryngology ), study of ear, nose and throat * Παιδολογία, (paedology), study of children * , (paedotrophy), art of rearing children *Παιδονοσολογία , (paidonosology), study of children's diseases; pediatrics *Παλαιοανθρωπολογία , (palaeoanthropology), study of early humans * Παλαιοβιολογία, (palaeobiology), study of fossil plants and animals * Παλαιοκλιματολογία, (palaeoclimatology ), study of ancient climates * Παλαιολιμνολογία, (palaeolimnology), study of ancient lakes * , (palaeolimnology), study of ancient fish *Παλαιοντολογία , (palaeontology ), study of fossils * , (palaeopedology), study of early soils * Παλαιοβοτανική, (paleobotany), study of ancient plants * Παλαιοστολογία, (paleo-osteology ), study of ancient bones * , (palynology), study of pollen *Παπυρολογία , (papyrology ), study of paper * Παραψυχολογία, (parapsychology), study of unexplained mental phenomena * Παρασιτολογία, (parasitology), study of parasites *Παροιμιολογία , (paroemiology), study of proverbs *Παραφυσική , (paraphysics), the science of imaginary solutions *Παθολογία , (pathology), study of disease *Πατρολογία , (patrology), study of early Christianity *Παιδαγωγική , (pedagogics), study of teaching * , (pedology study of soils *Ιλυολογία , (pelology study of mud *Ποινολογία , (penology study of crime and punishment * Περιοδοντολογία, (periodontics study of gums * , (peristerophily pigeon-collecting * , (pestology science of pests * Πετρολογία, (petrology study of rocks * , (pharmacognosy study of drugs of animal and plant origin * Φαρμακολογία, (pharmacology study of drugs *Φαρολογία , (pharology), study of lighthouses *Φαρυγγολογία , (pharyngology), study of the throat *Φαινολογία , (phenology), study of organisms as affected by climate * Φαινομενολογία, (phenomenology ), study of phenomena * , (philately), study of postage stamps * , (philematology), the act or study of kissing * , (phillumeny), collecting of matchbox labels * Φιλογλογία, (philology), study of ancient texts; historical linguistics *Φωνιατρική , (phoniatrics), study and correction of speech defects *Φωνολογία , (phonology), study of speech sounds * Φωτοβιολογία, (photobiology), study of effects of light on organisms * Φρασεολογία, (phraseology), study of phrases *Φρενολογία , (phrenology ), study of bumps on the head * Φυκολογία, (phycology), study of algae and seaweeds * Φυσική, (physics), study of properties of matter and energy *Φυσιολογία , (physiology ), study of processes of life *Φυτολογία , (phytology), study of plants; botany *Ιχθυολογία , (piscatology), study of fishes *Πιστεολογία , (pisteology ), science or study of faith * Πλανητολογία, (planetology), study of planets * Πλουτολογία, (plutology), political economy; study of wealth * , (pneumatics), study of mechanics of gases * , (podiatry), study and treatment of disorders of the foot; chiropody * , (podology), study of the feet * Πολεμολογία, (polemology study of war * , (pomology), study of fruit-growing *Ποσολογία , (posology ), science of quantity or dosage * Παταμολογία, (potamology), study of rivers *Πραξεολογία , (praxeology), study of practical or efficient activity; science of efficient action *Πρωτευοντολογία , (primatology study of primates * , (proctology), study of rectum * , (prosody), study of versification *Πρωτιστολογία , (protistology study of protists * Προξεμική, (proxemics), study of man’s need for personal space *Ψαλλιγραφία , (psalligraphy), the art of paper-cutting to make pictures *Ψηφολογία , (psephology), study of election results and voting trends * Ψευδολογία, (pseudology), art or science of lying *Ψευδοπτική , (pseudoptics), study of optical illusions * Ψυχοβιολογία, (psychobiology), study of biology of the mind * Ψυχογενετική, (psychogenetics), study of internal or mental states *Ψυχογνωσία , (psychognosy), study of mentality, personality or character *Ψυχολογία , (psychology), study of mind *Ψυχοπαθοπλογία , (psychopathology), study of mental illness *Ψυχοφυσική , (psychophysics), study of link between mental and physical processes *Πτεριδολογία , (pteridology), study of ferns * , (pterylology), study of distribution of feathers on birds *Πυρετολογία , (pyretology), study of fevers *Πυργολογία , (pyrgology), study of towers * , (pyroballogy), study of artillery *Πυρογραφία , (pyrography), study of woodburning * , (quinology, study of quinine *Ειδολογία , (raciology), study of racial differences * Ραδιολογία, (radiology study of X-rays and their medical applications *Ρεφλεξιολογία , (reflexology study of reflexes *Ραβδολογία , (rhabdology art of calculating using numbering rods *Ρεολογία , (rheology science of the deformation or flow of matter * Ρευματολογία, (rheumatology study of rheumatism *Ρινολογία , (rhinology study of the nose *Ροχρηματική , (rhochrematics science of inventory management and the movement of products * Ρουνολογία, (runology study of runes *Σαρκολογία , (sarcology study of fleshy parts of the body *Σατανολογία , (satanology study of devil * , (scatology study of excrement or obscene literature * , (schematonics art of using gesture to express tones * Σκιαγραφία, (sciagraphy art of shading * , (scripophily collection of bond and share certificates * Ιζηματολογία, (sedimentology study of sediment * Σεισμολογία, (seismology study of earthquakes *Σεληνοδαισία , (selenodesy), study of the shape and features of the moon *Σεληνολογία , (selenology), study of the moon semantics study of meaning * , (semantology), science of meanings of words * Σημασιολογία, (semasiology study of meaning; semantics * Σημειολογία, (semiology study of signs and signals *Σημειωτική , (semiotics), study of signs and symbols * , (serology), study of serums *Σεξολογία , (sexology), study of sexual behaviour * Σιδηρογραφία, (siderography), art of engraving on steel * , (sigillography ), study of seals * , (significs), science of meaning *Σιλβική , (silvics), study of tree's life *Σινολογία , (Sinology ), study of China *Σιτολογία , (sitology), dietetics *Κοινωνιοβιολογία , (sociobiology), study of biological basis of human behaviour *Κοινωνιολογία , (sociology), study of society * Σωματολογία, (somatology science of the properties of matter *Σοφιολογία , (sophiology science of ideas *Σωτηριολογία , (soteriology study of theological salvation *Φαντασματολογία , (spectrology study of ghosts *Σπηλαιολογία , (speleology study and exploration of caves *Σπερμολογία , (spermology study of seeds * , (sphagnology study of peat moss *Σφραγιστική , (sphragistics study of seals and signets *Σφυγμολογία , (sphygmology study of the pulse *Σπλαχνολογία , (splanchnology study of the entrails or viscera * Σπογγολογία, (spongology study of sponges *Στασιολογία , (stasiology study of political parties *Στατική , (statics study of bodies and forces in equilibrium * , (stemmatology study of relationships between texts *Στοιχιολογία , (stoichiology science of elements of animal tissues *Στοματολογία , (stomatology study of the mouth * , (storiology study of folk tales *Στρωματογραφία , (stratigraphy study of geological layers or strata *Στρατογραφία , (stratography art of leading an army * Στυλομετρία, (stylometry studying literature by means of statistical analysis * , (suicidology study of suicide *Συμβολογία , (symbology study of symbols *Συμπτωματολογία , (symptomatology study of symptoms of illness * Συνοικολογία, (synecology study of ecological communities *Συνεκτική , (synectics study of processes of invention syntax study of sentence structure * , (syphilology study of syphilis *Σστηματολογία , (systematology study of systems * , (taxidermy art of curing and stuffing animals * Τεκτονική, (tectonics science of structure of objects, buildings and landforms * , (tegestology study and collecting of beer mats *Τελεολογία , (teleology study of final causes; analysis in terms of purpose * Τελματολογία, (telmatology study of swamps *Τερατολογία , (teratology study of monsters, freaks, abnormal growths or malformations * Τευθολογία, (teuthology study of cephalopods * , (textology study of the production of texts *Θαλασσογραφία , (thalassography science of the sea *Θανατολογία , (thanatology study of death and its customs *Θαυματολογία , (thaumatology study of miracles *Θεολογία , (theology study of religion; religious doctrine * , (theriatrics veterinary medicine *Θηριογενολογία , (theriogenology study of animals' reproductive systems * Θερμοδυναμική, (thermodynamics study of relation of heat to motion *Θερμικινητική , (thermokinematics study of motion of heat *Θερμολογία , (thermology study of heat *Θηριολογία , (therology study of wild mammals * , (thremmatology science of breeding domestic animals and plants * Θρεψολογία, (threpsology science of nutrition * , (tidology study of tides * , (timbrology study of postage stamps * , (tocology obstetrics; midwifery *Τονοτική , (tonetics study of pronunciation *Τοπολογία , (topology study of places and their natural features * , (toponymics study of place-names * , (toreutics study of artistic work in metal *Τοξικολογία , (toxicology study of poisons * , (toxophily love of archery; archery; study of archery *Τραυματολογία , (traumatology study of wounds and their effects *Τριβολογία , (tribology study of friction and wear between surfaces *Τριχολογία , (trichology study of hair and its disorders *Τροφολογία , (trophology study of nutrition * , (tsiganology study of gypsies * , (turnery art of turning in a lathe * , (typhlology study of blindness and the blind * Τυπογραφία, (typography art of printing or using type *Τυπολογία , (typology study of types of things *Ουφολογία , (ufology study of alien spacecraft * Ουρανογραφία, (uranography descriptive astronomy and mapping *Ουρανολογία , (uranology study of the heavens; astronomy *Πολεολογία , (urbanology study of cities * , (urenology study of rust molds *Ουρολογία , (urology study of urine; urinary tract * , (venereology study of venereal disease * , (vermeology study of worms * , (vexillology study of flags * , (victimology study of victims * Οινολογία, (vinology scientific study of vines and winemaking * Ιολογία, (virology study of viruses * Βιτρική, (vitrics glassy materials; glassware; study of glassware * Σεισμολογία, (vulcanology study of volcanoes * Ξυλογραφία, (xylography art of engraving on wood *Ξυλολογία , (xylology study of wood * Ζευολογία, (zenography study of the planet Jupiter *Ζωοϊατρική, (zoiatrics veterinary surgery *Ζωογεγραφία , (zoogeography study of geographic distribution of animals *Ζωολογία , (zoology study of animals *Ζωονομία, (zoonomy animal physiology *Ζωοπαθολογία, (zoopathology study of animal diseases *Ζωοφυσιολογία, (zoophysiology study of physiology of animals *Ζωοφυτολογία, (zoophytology study of plant-like animals *Ζωωοταξία , (zootaxy science of classifying animals *Ζωοτεχνική, (zootechnics science of breeding animals *Ζυγολογία, (zygology science of joining and fastening *Ζυμολογία , (zymology science of fermentation *Ζυμουργία, (zymurgy branch of chemistry dealing with brewing and distilling Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Επιστήμη *Επιστομονικός Κλάδος *Επιστημονική Θεωρία *Επιστημονικός Νόμος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ http://www.ancientsciences.com/sciences.html ancientsciences.com] *[ ] *